htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Captain Sans Nightmare/The people of HTFF
(note: this is a blog I made out of boredum. And I feel like doing this in a joking manner while pointing out what htff's community does) Hello, welcome to Happy Tree Fanon. We are the largest happy tree friends fandom wikia in the whole htf wikia community. With over 10,000 original pages, with classics such as, Maroon Jumpman, Elemental the best oc of them all, Skylar Vanoss Force, Nuggy, the elemental squirrels, and THE BEST. These ocs are the most critically aclaimed ocs by our community, our community loves them, the effort put into them, and the originality in them. Here on HTFF, you'll enjoy this wikia because we have a friendly eviorment. "YOUR DOING THIS FOR ATTENTION!" (to a user who is upset), "Your doing this to cause drama!". We do not tolerate the put down of other users "af is being mean, shes controlling csn." "Csn, stop whiteknighting for af.", and "stop being bitchy and salty like your self insert, be direct, but shy and caring." "HOORAY THEY'RE GONE FINALLY! THEY WERE BEING MEAN BECAUSE THEY WANTED CROSSOVER CHARACTERS! HOORAY HTFF!" On htff, we also allow our users to be them true selves, and allowing them to express their opinions. "Autism is an disease" (seriously, one user said this once) "shut up you f****t" (someone said this in a rp). "FLASHBACK EASTER EGG" (same guy in the same rp). Not only that, but we allow users to vent without being oppressed "af is being mean to you.". We also treat people with mental disorders with respect "I doubt your diagnosis of ptsd", "low self esteem is nothing more but an excuse, stop whining and start trying", "Flashback easter eggs.", "Autism is a disease" You can also vent on this wikia if your frusturated "you want him to suffer.", "your being mean to him.", "Aiden, enough. Stop" We will also listen to your side of the story "your a nice person, we like you" (people blindly supporting an abuser), "af shouldn't be upset about this cuz I didn't find the review that offensive.", "LEAVE THIS WIKIA! YOUR THREATENING TO LEAVE CUZ PEOPLE WANT US TO REMOVE CROSSOVERS! YOUR OPINION DOESN'T MATTER!" However, some people don't act nice so we decided to tell them no, and we stood up against them for doing things we don't think is right "all I was doing was giving my own opinion" "I was just disappointed why am I attacked." "you guys are supporting a abuser, not cool", "just because I support a person i'm called a white knight.", "I was just saying how I wanted crossover characters here, and i'm bashed." This was not intended to offend people. This is based off of the things I saw people saying on htff, and the ocs I saw too. The last one is about our reactions when we were being attacked (which, is wrong why we were attacked, and i'm saying how biased htff is and how dumb it is). Category:Blog posts